The present invention relates to golf club heads, and more particularly to an improved putter type golf club head configuration having a unique hosel structure.
It has long been recognized that a golf ball struck by a club head at a point other than the center of percussion will create a turning moment force causing the club head to rotate about the center of percussion. This rotation causes the ball to deviate from its intended path when all other outside influences, such as the nature and texture of the putting surface, are equal. Various successful attempts have been made to minimize the tendency of the club head to rotate using weighting designs which increase the polar moment of inertia making it more difficult for the club head to rotate for a given amount of applied force. Typical of such golf clubs are heel-toe weighted clubs and other clubs using similar weighting techniques.
The present invention provides a golf club head having a novel hosel structure which provides more stability and decreases the tendency of the golf club head to rotate when a ball is struck off of the center of percussion on the club head.
The club head is provided with a triangular hosel with its base connected to the club head body between a point adjacent the rear edge of the club head and a point adjacent the ball striking face. The triangular hosel includes a 90 degree upright side extending above the ball striking face and connecting the club head body to the shaft socket and a hypotenuse side extending above the ball striking face and connecting the base and the upright side. The triangular hosel is formed in a plane which is perpendicular to the ball striking face of the club head. The triangular hosel provides additional support and helps to brace the putter head to resist opposing torquing forces created by off-center impacts of a golf ball as it is struck toward its intended target.